leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.127
* Legendary skin: *Harrowing 2011 skins |Related = * Graves Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.126 |Next = V1.0.0.128 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skins were released along with this patch. They were limited edition skins and were removed from the store with the following patch. * * * * The following skin was released on October 27, 2011. * League of Legends v1.0.0.127 Champions ; * (Innate): Graves gains increasing armor and magic resistance the longer he remains in combat. * : Graves fires three bullets in a cone damaging all enemies in the projectiles path. Enemies at close range can be hit by multiple projectiles, but each one beyond the first will deal reduced damage. * : Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area that deals damage and creates a cloud of smoke. Enemies inside the smoke cloud have reduced sight range and movement speed. * : Graves dashes forward gaining an attack speed boost for several seconds. Attacking enemies lowers the cooldown of this skill. * (Ultimate): Graves fires an explosive shell dealing heavy damage to the first target it hits. After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range the shell explodes dealing damage in a cone behind the target. ; * ** Added a base damage of per second. ** Duration changed to 4 seconds at all ranks. ** Scaling changed to bonus attack damage ratio per second from total attack damage per second. ; * ** Active self bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Active self bonus attack damage reduced to from . ; * ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ; * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 525 from 500. ; * ** Now counts as an attack command when used to lock onto a target. ** Slightly extended duration of collision ignoring with minions after using this ability. ; * Stats ** Health per level increased to 84 from 80. ** Base health increased to 525 from 501. ** Base mana increased to 270 from 250. ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. * ** Will no longer activate when attacking turrets. * ** Mana cost reduced to 15 at all ranks from . * ** Will now heal Skarner if Fracture kills its target. * ** Duration increased to seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to per 5 seconds from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to per 5 seconds from 10. Dominion * Ambient experience gain has been lowered by 10%. * Lowered the point where Nexus Health will only be affected by holding capture points (and not by Champion Kills or Neutralizes) to 100 Nexus Health from 125 Nexus Health. * Health packs pickups will now grant 20% more Mana. * Personal Scoring has been adjusted to more evenly reward defensive play: ** Minion Kill reward increased to 2 points from 1. ** Channel Interrupt reward increased to 5 from 2. ** Martyr (dying on point) now gives an additional 10 points over its previous bonus. ** Point defense bonus is granted more regularly. ** There is now a score bonus associated with getting a champion kill or assist while being on or near a point. Items ; * Again displays current bonus mana. ; * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 60. * Ability power reduced to 70 from 75. * Life steal reduced to 15% from 20%. * Spell vamp reduced to 20% from 25% and is now Unique. ; * Again displays current bonus mana. ; * Again displays current bonus mana. Hotfix * has received two particle changes on his skills. ** now has a slime green/light blue particle with green ghosts coming out of it from black. ** has had its color changed to light blue from black. Patch Preview Video pl:V1.0.0.127 zh:V1.0.0.127 Category:Patch notes